Bluejay
by SNAFU Time
Summary: Rigby has had feelings for Mordecai for a while now, but he has never acted on them. Now though, he is on the verge of a mental breakdown from suppressing his emotions for so long. What will Rigby do in the end and what are Mordecai's thoughts on Rigby as well? They are human in this fanfiction because I said so. The rating may also change later on.


***They are human in this story.***

Rigby sits on one of the park benches next to Mordecai, eating his sandwich which they had just gotten from Cheezers. It is a cool day in the park, almost near Thanksgiving, and all the leaves in the trees are turning brilliant colors and falling to the ground all around them. He leans back against the arm of the bench and takes a deep breath, watching his friend all the while. He stares at the lithe and gawky figure when he has a sudden flashback.

They were in middle school. Even then, Mordecai had been tall and lanky. He remembers how they would always race each other home after school before they had to go their separate ways since they lived on different streets, but not too far apart that they couldn't walk to one another's houses on the weekends to hang out. Those were the days, he thought, as he recalls how he had first come up with his own nickname for Mordecai, which he still called him now from time to time. He had a slight smile on his face while he thought back.

They had been racing home from school, just let out after seven grueling courses of pure torture. Both Rigby and Mordecai were huffing it as they ran towards the end of the street before they had to split ways to go to their own houses.

"I'm so going to beat you today!" Rigby yelled as he ran after Mordecai, almost neck and neck.

"No way in hell I'm going to let you beat me!" Mordecai yelled back as he picked up speed, stretching his long legs as far as they could go. Rigby somehow managed to keep up with him though. He looked at his friend from over his shoulder. Mordecai's blue tuft of hair was being ruffled by the wind as he easily kept his pace, not out of breath like Rigby. The falling autumn leaves spun around him as he ran right alongside them. He looked as if he were about to take flight, and by the look on his face it looked as if he wouldn't have minded if he did.

Huh, Rigby thought as he let Mordecai speed past him, he looks like a damn bird. Then it hit him. That's what he looks like…a Bluejay. Rigby had been trying to come up with a good comparison for what Mordecai looked like when he ran for a while now and it had only just now dawned on him. Rigby finished the thought as he got to the end of the street, where Mordecai was waiting for him.

"What happened? I know I usually beat you, but you are never that far behind. What's up?" Mordecai asks Rigby who is trying to catch his breath.

"Nothing. Your freakish legs must have gotten faster or something today. You really should try out for the track team you know. I mean you would be the fastest one on there and those wimps could really use the speed." Rigby replies with a couple of huffs before finally catching his breath.

"No way dude, it's never going to happen. I just like to run for fun and it's no fun when someone is forcing me to do it."

"Fine have it your way. Are you still coming over for the tradition?" Rigby asks Mordecai who rolls his eyes.

"Of course dude, I mean, it's the tradition." The tradition is something they had managed to keep alive since they were in fourth grade. On the day they were let out for Thanksgiving or Christmas break, they would spend that day and the next playing video games continuously and gorging themselves with as much junk food as they could get their hands on.

"Hey, I'll see you in a bit, okay? I have to drop my crap off at my house then I'll be over. Bye Rigby." And with that he turns right and starts heading towards his house.

"Bye Bluejay."Rigby relays, without thinking, before he realizes what he has said and face palms himself. Mordecai turns around and gives him a questioning look before breaking into a grin.

"Bluejay…I like that. I think I'll keep it. See you later Rigby!" Mordecai says as he once again turns around and heads towards his house. Rigby looks after him surprised, not only by his friend's reaction, but also by his.

"What the hell was that?" Rigby says to himself as he walks towards his own house, his heart beating heavily against his chest.

"Dude, snap out of it." Mordecai says while snapping his fingers in front of Rigby's face. Rigby finally comes out of his memories and whacks Mordecai's hand away.

"What?" he snaps at his friend, then regretting it immediately, but not letting it show. Mordecai gives him a long look before talking.

"You were staring off into space and I couldn't get you to snap out of it, even when I called your name. We need to get back to work. Are you done with your sandwich?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah, I'm done with it." Rigby hands Mordecai his leftovers and he throws them away.

"Come on, let's go finish up our jobs before Benson yells at us again." Mordecai says and walks off, leaving Rigby alone for a second before he gets up and follows him.

"By the way…are we still doing the tradition?" Mordecai asks Rigby, his hands laced behind his head as they walk towards their next job. Mordecai looks down at Rigby just in time to see him roll his eyes.

"Of course Bluejay, I mean, it's the tradition."


End file.
